Dragon's Bloodline
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: Two years after the events of MKX, Liu Kang and Kitana along with the other Revenants leave the Netherrealm, and are given a chance to start anew, by becoming family to Shinji Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Bloodline 

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary:Two years after the events of MKX, Liu Kang and Kitana along with the other Revenants leave the Netherrealm, and are given a chance to start anew, by becoming the ancestors to Shinji Ikari.

Mortal Kombat/Evangelion crossover

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

 _In the Netherrealm in Shinnok's castle or in this case: the castle of the New Rulers. Raiden teleport directly into the throne room and saw the new rulers, Raiden had a bag on his shoulder. Raiden saw Liu Kang as he claimed himself as the new Emperor of the Netherrealm, with Kitana as his Empress. With blank expressions on their faces, it wasn't surprising to see Raiden so angry, then Raiden began to speak. In a growling tone._

 _"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence! As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm, I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given!"_

 _Raiden dug into his bag and pulled out Shinnok's still living head, then He tossed it near their thrones._

 _"Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death_."

 _As Raiden teleported out of the Netherrealm Liu Kang and Kitana looked at Shinnok's head and at each other worried because if Raiden was serious and by him bringing Shinnok's head to them like that, they could be next if they kept on pressing him._

That was two earth realm years ago. Now Liu Kang and Kitana stood and watched in horror at the destruction of the entire Netherrealm. An unprovoked, unwarranted attack by the thunder god Raiden, who had obviously become corrupted with power because of the Jinsei. It was an attack that caught them by surprise, Raiden had apparently enlisted former members of Shirai Ryu ,Lin Kuei, and some Shokan who were apparently dissatisfied with Sheeva's rule and joined with Raiden in exchange for new leadership, under his command. But what has Netherrealm done to deserve such an attack?

The answer: is nothing. Though enticing as it was to Liu Kang at first to consider conquering the other realms, he decided against it knowing he'd be no better than Shao Khan or Shinnok. Also he still felt some of his humanity that still lingered inside of him with Quan Chi's power over him broken with the sorcerers death at the hands of Hanzo Hazashi AKA Scorpion, even after his accidental death at the hands of Raiden he still had some attachment to his former home and Kitana's influencing him was a main factor.

He merely decided it was best to keep Netherrealm in check and away from earthrealm, And with Kitana as his Empress, Jade,and the now deceased Mileena and Sheeva(who Raiden struck down to gain the Shokan's loyalty) , Nightwolf, Smoke and Sindel serving them as their generals. They were backed into a corner with Nether realm's armies completely decimated and they, the only ones left to defend it.

"Raiden has gone truly gone mad with power , I know for a fact the Elder Gods would never condone this. Even if it was for earthrealm's protection." Liu Kang said hearing the sounds of destruction all around him

"This is just like Edenia all over again, when Shao Kahn conquered it. I never thought it would happen here as well." Kitana said

"We are outnumbered , and outmatched, my love, this could be our final stand." The Netherrealm emperor stated

"Indeed, so another kingdom falls around me."

It was then that revenants Kung Lao, Mileena (in her MK9 costume), Jade and Sindel came barreling towards them, one of which with a large book in hand.

"Nightwolf and Sheeva are holding off the Lin Kuei, and Shokan above us, but they won't hold out much longer," Kung Lao said

" Yes, it appears we will make our last stand here."

"Maybe not." Jade said getting everyone's attention

"What do you mean Jade?! Raiden's forces are at our walls, destroying everything!" Kitana exclaimed

"I mean there maybe a way out for us Kitana." Jade answered calmly lifting the large book for all to see

"A book ? How is a book going to help us?" Liu Kang questioned

"Well my lord," Jade replied addressing Liu Kang by his title since she accepted Kitana's choice for a mate even though they were revenants "Before he died, Quan Chi was researching different realms in different dimensions in his spare time, he may have actually found a way to travel to them."

"He intended to travel to other worlds beyond the reach of the Elder Gods?" Sindel asked

"Indeed,"

Liu Kang pondered this information for a moment, before speaking

"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass." Liu Kang said

"What do you mean my love?" his Empress asked and he turned to her and replied

"A new start for all of us." he stated

"Even...me?" Mileena asked hesitantly knowing some of them still didn't approve of her presence, because of her former life, and heritage.

The emperor of the Netherrealm merely chuckled much to her surprise

"Yes, Mileena even you, an escape from all this conflict, a new chance in a new world. Can it be done Jade?"

Before she could answer, the sounds of more explosions were heard, it was apparent that Nightwolf and Sheeva were struggling, in fact the four armed female deceased Shokan came tumbling down the staircase, groaning as she struggled to her feet. Jade opened the book without delay and flipped the pages and found the paged the deceased sorcerer marked with a large symbol written in ancient Edenian language, luckily Jade could decipher it even in her revenant form.

"Jade start reading, we will hold them off." Kitana said readying herself for battle along side Liu Kang, her mother Mileena and Kung Lao. Sure enough the corrupt god of thunder himself appeared before them, along with a contingent of Shokan warriors, and former Lin Kuei ninjas.

"Raiden," Liu Kang growled "What's this about? The Netherrealm had no intention of invading earthrealm. Why have you come here?"

"Its as I said before Liu Kang, I will seek out and destroy all who pose a threat to earthrealm, and in the future I sense you will be, despite your claims that Netherrealm forces will not set foot in earthrealm."

Liu Kang look at him incredulously

"You have truly gone mad my old mentor, your actions caused all this, your 'visions', your blind weak, faith in the elder gods caused all of this!"

Kitana nodded in agreement

"True, had you not abandoned us when my mother attacked while she was under Quan Chi's and Shao Khan's control, things would have been different! All of this could have been avoided!" Kitana shouted

"You claim to be doing this for Earthrealm, attacking other realms, unprovoked and from behind is a cowardly move, for one such as yourself, Lord Raiden." Kung Lao sneered

"My actions are beyond you Kung Lao, I do what I must for the people of Earthrealm and your family!"

Kung Lao glared at the fallen god for his remark.

"I got it!" Jade shouted getting everyone's attention "Hold them off, while I begin the chant."

"STOP THEM!" Raiden ordered his forces and the battle begin

Jade immediately began chanting the language, on the book while the emperor, the empress, Sheeva, Mileena and Kung Lao all attacked the Shirai Ryu and Shokan. Raiden engaged in battle with the emperor, and empress at the same time.

In this fight Liu Kang wouldn't hold back against his former mentor and friend, he wanted vengeance for his previous death at his hands and destroying the Nether realm,. A weakened Nightwolf suddenly dropped down and began assisting Sheeva, despite having fought earlier. Then Smoke joined the fray, and fought off his former Lin Kuei members.

"Tell me Raiden, did you foresee this? Did you ever think it would come down to this again?" asked Liu Kang grappling with the dark thunder god "Just remember YOU were the one that chose this path!"

"I do not need to be reminded Liu Kang, I will do what I must to guarantee earthrealm's protection," Raiden stated

Liu Kang merely grunted and replied

"Including sacrificing your allies? You do very well with that my old mentor, I wonder what Cage or Briggs would think if you sacrificed their children for earthrealms safety the same way."

Liu Kang delivered a hard side kick to the dark god's chest sending him to , Kitana decapitated an oncoming Shokan with her fans, and went to cover Jade as she was finishing the chant.

The air around Jade and Kitana started to shift and warp, then it started to crackle. Then it suddenly cracked like glass and a blue vortex opened right behind the former Edenians. It caused all the fighting to cease momentarily, Liu Kang saw this, and saw his former mentor getting back to his feet, Kang launched a stream of fire towards him attempting cut him off from his empress and Jade.

"We must go!" Jade ushered

"Smoke! Give us cover! Kitana ordered

Smoke nodded and did just that, filling the entire chamber with smoke, then Mileena emerged into the clearing and jumped into the portal first, followed by, Nightwolf, then Sheeva, followed by Sindel, Then Smoke, Raiden cleared the smokescreen, and saw more then half his targets escaped,

"I will not let you escape!" Raiden yelled firing a lighting blast at the revanants separating them.

Liu Kang retaliated with swift flying dragon kick, sending him to the far wall,

"Hurry Liu Kang!" Kitana cried

He wasted no time and rushed off to the portal Raiden got up again, just as he was about fire one more blast of lightning

SKNIK!

"GAH!" the dark god cried out

He was hit by Kung Lao and his hat who reappeared on the scene along with Kabal, who sped right past him and dived into the portal, leaving Kung Lao, Liu Kang,Kitana and Jade as the only ones left at the portal. Liu Kang looked back at his old mentor and former friend and felt something he hadn't felt in years

Pity, pity for what has the once revered and respected thunder god has become, now like him, a mere shadow of his former self.

"This is goodbye forever, Raiden." he said solemnly before taking Kitana's hand and jumping right in with Kung Lao following suit, then Jade was the last to jump through effectively closing the portal

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All nine revenants screamed as they fell through the through time and space continuum, everyone's past, and future passed by them like seconds, on a clock, after a few moments they came to abrupt stop, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Sindel, Mileena, Sheeva,Nightwolf and Smoke all found themselves in a blue void.

"Is everyone alright?" Liu Kang asked getting to his feet "What just happened?"

"Where are we?" Kung Lao asked

"I do not believe we are in our own dimension anymore." Kitana stated

"No it seems we are not," Nightwolf replied

"Then where or when could we be?" Sindel asked looking around

"You are in the middle!" a voice boomed

A bright light appeared in front them, it then started to take shape, into a humanoid form, the figure had dark skin wore a long beige gown, had long dark hair the bangs framing her face, and blue eyes, with a long golden hour glass three pronged scepter in her hand. The revanant Liu Kang cautiously approached forth, motioning for the others to keep their distance.

"I am the guardian and keeper of time," she introduced

"I am -"Liu Kang

"Liu Kang, former earth champion of Mortal Kombat, ruler of the Netherrealm," she said , shocking the deceased shaolin

"Do not be surprised, I know who you all are I have been watching you all for centuries, all the way from your beginning to your end." she said

All nine revenants looked at each other, then stared back at the woman, then Jade stepped forth.

"Then do you know..why we're here?" Jade asked cautiously still holding the book

"Yes, I do, I have foreseen your arrival, and it violates the rules of time, no being living or dead can ever see passages of time, past, present and future, of all worlds, of all universes. But fortunately for all of you I have allowed it."

"What reason may we ask, great guardian?" Liu Kang respectfully asked

She raised her scepter and produced an image of a red earth, with large white winged being at the top

"This is the fate of this particular world you see before you, the destruction of all with a soul, forcefully united, disrupting the balance of all things." she stated. "I bent the rules of time and space to bring you all here, for one specific purpose: to prevent it."

"Prevent it?!" Kitana gasped "It has not occurred yet ?"

"No it has not Kitana, what you see is a possible future, one that must be prevented." the guardian stated

At this Liu Kang scoffed,

"We've had experiences with one god trying prevent future outcomes with disastrous results, why should this be any different?" Liu Kang growled

"You're referring to Raiden, and his attempts to alter the timelines in your universe. His visions were fractured, unclear for him to make clear conceptions of the events of your timeline. Add to that, he relied too heavily on the elder gods of your universe, they wouldn't have done anything unless it directly had effected them, since they care not what mortals do."

"Then Shao Khan and Quan Chi were right, they are toothless." Sindel scoffed

"As Liu Kang asked, what would be different in this time?"

The guardian raised her scepter gain, and showed them the image of a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes."

"A mere boy? Why is a boy of any importance?" Kung Lao asked

"Because he will be the one to decide the fate of this world, and you can see he will choose wrong, because of how wronged he will be in his life."

Then she proceeded to show the revenants, images of his life, the abuse, the pain and suffering that will fall upon him, Even those of Outworld and Edenia were disgusted by such treatment,

"This has not happened yet, which is why I brought you here, I can give you all the new start you've sought, and in exchange this boy will become your descendant Liu Kang and Kitana."

"Our descendant?" they both said in unison

"Yes, with the bloodline of the shaolin warrior and former champion of Mortal Kombat, the wisdom, skill, and compassion of the former Edenia Princess and Outworld Assassin, coursing though his veins, he may be able to stop this from happening."

"Great guardian, forgive my interruption " Jade spoke up "If we are to be restored to life, what of Kitana, Sindel, myself and ..Mileena,? We were Edenian in our past lives,"

"In my case I was half Edenia." Mileena interjected

"And we were wondering if we would retain our Edenia longevity." Jade finished.

" Yes, even I had forgotten that Edenias age much slower than humans." Liu Kang said

"Lucky." Kung Lao muttered, Liu Kang just glanced at him

The Guardian closed her eyes and pondered that question for a moment. Then open them and answered.

"You shall, you all will be restored to your mortal forms." she stated shocking the occupants in the void.

"Human, once more." whispered Nightwolf in disbelief

"We can live again!" Sheeva exclaimed in joy

"A new life?" the former Lin Kuei ninja whispered in shock

"You were right Liu Kang, this is a chance to start a new!" Kung Lao said

Liu Kang looked at the guardian, also in disbelief, a chance to regain what was wrongfully taken from him by Raiden. He thought back to that time when he was alive.

Liu Kang, clashed with his former mentor in an attempt to face the emerging Shao Khan, for the second and final time to save earthrealm, but Raiden and his blind faith in the elder gods over powered him and caused his death. Now here he had a second chance, not under the rule of anyone, man or elder god. He spared a brief glance at his empress.

 _'What of Kitana?'_ he thought

Kitana touched his arm as if knowing what he was thinking.

"My love, she said she would restore us to our former selves. But I still wish to remain by your side always."

"If you're restored , you will all likely outlive me. As I would live a normal human lifespan, as it would be cut at any given-"

Liu Kang's sentence was cut short when Kitana kissed his lips, then turned to the guardian, and asked.

"Is there a way, to make me live a human lifespan?" Kitana asked much to the shock of Jade, Sindel Mileena and Sheeva.

"Kitana, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Sindel

"You would sacrifice your Edenia heritage, princess?!"asked Jade using her former title

"To spend a lifetime, an actual lifetime with Liu Kang, yes I would." the former assassin declared

"Kitana." the shaolin whispered in awe that she would willingly give up her Edenian longevity for him.

It made him love her all the more

The guardian foresaw this possibility and smiled.

"That may not be a necessary after all." the guardian smiled raising her scepter.

A brightness emanated from the top of her staff, washing over the nine revanants.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Feudal Era Japan)

"Huh? What happened?" Liu Kang asked looking around and finding himself in grassy land.

Liu Kang then took a look at himself and gasped. He was breathing, his skin was no longer pale Grey, he found he was wearing the same outfit he wore at the beginning of the last Mortal Kombat tournament.(with half his red sash at the beginning scene of MK9) Liu Kang continued to feel himself over, he felt strong again, stronger than before he became a revanant.

"The ground beneath my feet, I can breathe the air around me, the wind against my skin, I ..I ..I live again!" exclaimed Liu Kang in disbelief

"You aren't the only one brother." a familiar voice said

Turning around the Shaolin's eyes widened, his friend and brother Kung Lao, fully restored to how he once was before Shao Khan broke his neck.

"Kung Lao! Oh it is good to see you again brother! And I mean all lively again and not UN-dead." Liu Kang said

"As you my brother."

"Don't forget about us, my love." said Kitana appearing wearing an outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves(her previous outfit from MK9)

She was not alone, Nightwolf, Smoke Kabal fully restored with out his mask and respirator , Sindel, Mileena, Sheeva and Jade(wearing a green leotard) all restored to their former selves.

"You're all here, we're all here." Liu Kang walking up and embracing Kitana.

"It feels good to be fully human again." Kabal commented looking over himself seeing his scars and burns gone and was at last was able to breathe normally again.

"Indeed it is my friend." Nightwolf added smiling

"So now that we've been restored what do we do now? How can we protect this world?" Sindel asked all the evil that was in her was now gone.

Everyone looked to Liu Kang who looked down deep in thought before walking to the cliff side overlooking the large valley of forest, from the distance he saw an old abandoned feudal castle nearby much to his surprise.

"We'll start here, this is where we'll begin again, No realms no elder gods, no thunder gods, no Mortal Kombat! The keeper gave us a new chance at life, we must not waste it."

"Yes, we have much to do, all of us." Kitana said in agreement remembering what they were there.

"Indeed, a chance such as ours must never be wasted. We must help this world in anyway we can, for the present and future." Nightwolf inputted

"I second that!" Kung Lao said

"Well, I'm in." Kabal said.

"As am I, here I can establish the Lin Kuei in this world , as it once was." Smoke said

"As long as I am with my daughter again, this time in the flesh, I will go anywhere." Sindel stated

"Where Lady Sindel goes I also go, my oath to protect you remains." Sheeva stated

"Thank you Sheeva." Sindel said

"And you Jade?" asked Kitana

"Would I have it any other way, I am with you always Kitana." Jade replied

"And you Mileena?" Liu Kang asked who saw her look away uncertain "I did say this was a chance for ALL of us, including you."

Mileena remained silent.

"Liu Kang is right, just because Shao Khan and Shang Tsung, created you, doesn't mean you have to be evil, everyone of us holds the capacity for change, whether you're a god, human, Edenian, or from Outworld." The shaman stated

"We can show you what it means to have a true family, without Shao Khan or Shang Tsung's influence, you can be your own person." Kitana offered causing Mileena to look at her in shock, as she feared she was going to be shunned again.

"I..I can be a r-real sister to you?" Mileena asked hesitantly

"Yes." Kitana nodded "We don't know what's going to happen, but we will face it together as a family."

"Yes, a family." Sindel said

Mileena smiled under her mask and nodded

Kung Lao turned to Liu Kang

"Liu, this going to be one unusual family." Kung Lao joked

"Yes, indeed it will brother." Liu Kang said

"We will need a symbol of our unity, something to give the world hope, like in our old universe." said Kung Lao

"That's a good idea, what do you have in mind?" Liu Kang asked seeing Kung Lao kneel down and draw something on the dirt, his eyes widened in familiarity it was a picture of a lotus flower, symbol of the White Lotus society that they were once apart of.

"I was thinking the symbol of the white lotus, for the society that trained us, for Earthrealm's protection.

Liu Kang chuckled and nodded

"Yes, I think that can work."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Space Between Dimensions)

The keeper looked on at Liu Kang and the others from beyond the veil of time with a blank expression, "You're taking an awful risk sister." a male voice said from behind her

She turned to see, a man of 20, taller than her with long brown hair, wearing tan robes, adorned with golden bands on his forearms, wrists, and biceps, he had dark eyes, and instead of a scepter, he had golden ring around his neck.

"I know brother, but was the only way, besides you should be thanking me, if I didn't take the mortals from your side and place them into mine, then your side would remain in constant chaos until they reached Armageddon yet again." she explained

"Yes, you did, but the threat of the corrupted Raiden and Kotal Khan remains, I must ensure that they do not destabilize the realms, and with it all of time."

"How do you intend to do that? We cannot directly interfere with the mortals, while we're behind the veil of time."

"By doing something similar to what you did." he answered turning his back to her

"And what would that be might I ask?" his sister asked causing him to chuckle

"Sorry sister but that is my secret, you just do what you must, to ensure the balance of your side." he said vanishing in a flash of light

The keeper merely went back to watching the Kombants, and then taking out a book with a pen and began writing the events for their present and future and the future of Liu Kang and Kitana's children and their children's children and so on and so forth.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: This is my first crossover without a Beta(although I wouldn't mind the help), for two reasons, one is that I wanted to try an MK/ Evangelion, with all I've learned from certain authors I hope I can do well. The second thing, is that personally I didn't like how MK9 and MKX turned out, I felt that Liu Kang and Kitana and the others got shafted big time. So here in the Eva verse, they get a fresh start, I'm not quite sure of my game plan for Liu Kang but he will more or less will still maintain his youth as will Kitana and the other Edenians Smoke, Kung Lao, Kabal, and Nightwolf will be reincarnated over and over but Sheeva and Mileena are tricky ones, I'm thinking of just having Sheeva, be a stone statue sleep during the day, and be out at night. Smoke will create his own version of the Lin Kuei serving under Liu Kang and Kitana, Nightwolf will create his own village and Kung Lao will have his own school like the Wu Shi Academy. This maybe a Shinji/Jade story or a Shinji/any girl I pluck pairing I don't know yet. Suggestions are welcome, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon's Bloodline

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Two years after the events of MKX, Liu Kang and Kitana along with the other Revenants leave the Netherrealm, and are offered a chance to start anew, by becoming family to Shinji Ikari.

Mortal Kombat/Evangelion crossover

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter two

(Liu Kang's POV)

 _Five-thousand years have passed since the day we escaped the Netherrealm and were granted new life by the keeper of time in this universe._

 _Since then, Kitana, myself and our unusual 'family' have settled, building a vast empire of what we discovered was northeast Asia, and because of mine and Kung Lao' ethnicity was Chinese, the two of us, with Kitana and Jade, felt it was better to start off in our place of birth, so we temporarily migrated to the war torn lands of ancient China and united it as one, and unlike Shao Khan and Shinnok, we ruled peacefully and just._

 _We watched, waiting, protecting and preparing for the day that our descendant would be born. What's more is that I no longer age, both externally and internally,_

 _I remained the same way the keeper restored me to my original body before I was killed. To gain the worldly wisdom of an old man and keep the body of a young man is a great blessing._

 _Our family has witnessed many of this similar earth's important histories, even secretly altered them to an acceptable extent, intervening in secret so we wouldn't alter them too much. Throughout the centuries, we've thrived. Kung Lao established his own martial arts academy, like the Wu Shi academy, passing on the teachings of Bo Rai Cho and our old masters of the Order of Light. I was concerned that when the prophesied time came, he wouldn't be at my side when I needed my brother the most._

 _Then, by sheer luck or design by the keeper probably, Kung Lao unknowingly found the mythical hidden paradise Shangri la in ancient India and drunk from its waters known as the Pool of Eternal Life. Now he also maintains his youth. Not only that, but he has also settled down with a Chinese wife of his own, a sorceress named Zi Yuan._

 _Nightwolf also settled down with a family of his own and established a village, and passed along the ways of his tribe to others, which served Kitana and I faithfully, but sadly, as with all living things, he passed away naturally, since he didn't want to drink from the pool of Shangri La, he wished to join his ancestors, but eventually, he revealed he would return in another more powerful form when the time came, so Nightwolf's descendants would carry on his teachings for all time._

 _Kabal created his own version of the BlackDragons clan, for the future modern "underworld" so they would be able to keep certain crime bosses and lords in check in the future._

 _For Smoke, he established his own Lin Kuei and again by either sheer luck or design, he found others with special abilities, able to control certain elements, like fire, water, wind and ice both in China and Japan, and he trained and dedicated them to this earth's protection._

 _He felt the Sub-Zero he knew, Kuai Liang, would have done the same since both of them disagreed with their grand master's plan of turning the Lin Kuei into mindless machines, as his way of honoring his friend and what the clan stood for._

 _As for Kitana and I, we ruled as emperor and empress of China for a time, throughout the Tang dynasty to the Quin dynasty. We waited literally centuries to have children, for we knew if started now, we would eventually outlive them in the ancient days that we were in, so for a long time, we had to wait, much to the disappointment of Sindel, as she really wanted grandchildren early on, before and after we officially married._

 _Now, as we now reside in Hong Kong, now in the modern times which, to our delight, we had children (from1970-1980's towards 1992). Also, Kitana and I have built a new empire for the modern age, continuing to prepare for the day when our granddaughter, Yui, is born, it will signal the beginning of our mission to save this world from annihilation._

* * *

(Tokyo- 3 Train station)

"FATHER! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shinji shouted as the grim man slowly walked away, not looking back even once.

Gendo Ikari got into his car and drove away, not knowing the fate that was to befall his son.

Shinji was informed that his uncle would come by and pick him up, which didn't make him feel any better, since he had never met the man.

After a few minutes, a young Chinese woman with long, black hair tied a bun, in her late-twenties, in a red and purple chenogasm dress with dark shades hiding her dark eyes and black, knee-high heeled boots, her heart dropped when she saw the heartbroken boy sitting on the bench all alone. Approaching the boy slowly and carefully, she got his attention.

"Shinji Ikari," said the woman, causing him to look up with a tear-stricken face.

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" he stuttered.

"My name is Lin. I work for your mother's family. I've come to take you to them." she said.

"My m-mother's family? B-but m-my f-father told me my uncle was coming for me," he said and she shook her head.

"I am afraid not. He's been…indisposed." Lin replied while Shinji blinked in confusion.

"I don't know what that means, but my mother's family? I've never met them." Shinji told her.

"You're going to now. Come, darling."

She proceeded to gather his things, and Shinji hesitantly followed her along to a sleek, black Mercedes Benz waiting nearby.

Shinji had never seen anything so fancy before in his young life. Lin opened the car door and beckoned him inside. The boy got in the back while she closed the door, and got to the driver side and drove off, making a U-turn. From her side, she saw another car crash into a street lap nearby, the driver dead on impact. Lin picked her cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is Lin. I have the boy, and we're heading to Hokakido, towards Lady Sindel's summer home."

("And what of the boy's supposed guardian?") a female voice asked on the other line.

"You know how accidents can occur on the street unexpectedly." Lin replied with a cunning smirk. "And what of Gendo Ikari? How will be he handled?"

("His agency will be contacted soon. We expect he'll be most…displeased with the sudden change in the boy's situation, but the Dragon and the Dragoness are equally or if not more so, just as displeased. But have also been preparing a long time for this.")

"They'll want him with them in China as soon as possible, out of Gendo's influence. But Lady Sindel insisted that he be brought to her estate in Sapporo."

Lin glanced at the rearview mirror at the forlorn boy sitting in the back seat; his sad expression said it all. She felt her heart go out to the boy, in only a span of a few days, his entire young life was shattered and he didn't know why.

("How is the boy?") the voice asked.

"Sad, lost, and confused," she answered sadly.

(That's expected, considering he lost his mother a few days ago, but that will change when he meets her family and knows his heritage.")

"Indeed. I'll call you as soon as we reach Sapporo. Give my regards to your father and mother."

("I will. See you soon, Jade,") Lin replied, hanging up.

* * *

(Sapporo)

In the far side of Sapporo, in one the larger mountains overlooking a vast lake, stood a large, traditional three-story Japanese mansion. Outside the mansion's patio overlooking the vast gardens with a large fountain stood a very beautiful, almost regal-looking woman, with long, white hair, wearing a traditional lavender kimono. She had flawless skin, unaffected by the ravages of aging, and she had pupil-less eyes which many over the centuries mistook for her being blind while others took it as her having the eyes of a demon.

Her name was Sindel, the matriarch of the Kang family, and she had been alive for more than a millennia on this world, not just from her Edenian longevity, but also from the Pool of Eternal Life she helped discover, which she swore to her daughter, Kitana and son-in-law she would not reveal its location to anyone, not even the family.

Like she once ruled over Edenia, she ruled one of the central areas of feudal Japan, to help solidify the Kang's hold over Asia. And like she had ruled her former home, Sindel ruled peacefully and just, changing and adapting with ease to the ever-changing times, along with Mileena and Sheeva, despite the fact that they were from Outworld.

Right now, Sindel was talking on the phone, making her case to her son-in-law about Shinji's residency here in Japan.

"I understand that, Liu, we all knew this was coming, but he's still a child and suddenly whisking him away to China, just days after losing his mother, and suddenly being abandoned by that bastard of a father, might be too much for the boy, emotionally, so Kitana and I agreed that it's best for now that Shinji remain here in his native country." Sindel argued.

Before she could continue any further, a female servant came up, and reported that Lin was almost here with Shinji and she nodded.

"Look, once Gendo finds out who we are, and who Yui was, he'll want to back off quick, and if he doesn't, we'll make him. Now, I've got to go. He's almost here, and don't worry, your grandson will be just fine with his great-grandma, and I won't tell him too much of our history." Sindel finished with a smile before hanging up the phone.

"He's worried, isn't he?" a voice asked from behind.

Sindel glanced behind her to see a young woman in her mid-twenties step forward. She had long, dark blue hair tied up in a bun with a few bangs sticking out in front of her face, dark blue eyes with circular glasses framing her face, wore a long, almost old-fashioned maid outfit, and her face was youthful but very stoic. Her name was Fumitan Admoss, head maid and Sindel's personal assistant.

"He is, but I think he's eager to start training his grandson."

"The boy is so young." Fumitan said.

"It's never too early to begin learning." Sindel replied.

Sindel and Fumitan proceeded to walk back inside her lavish home, through her master bedroom, all the way downstairs, towards the entrance, which looked like any other traditional Japanese home entrance way, except larger.

Opening the door, she saw her staff, which was comprised of female servants dressed in kimonos fall in line, waiting to greet the boy.

Sure enough, a sleek, black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the vast manor. Sindel stepped forward with smile on her face.

Lin stepped out the driver's side and opened the door to a sleeping, young Shinji, who groggily woke up from the long car ride and stepped out.

"Where are we?" he asked with a yawn, seeing a large house, almost reminiscent of the feudal-era castles.

"You are home, my dear child," a woman with long, white hair, wearing a fancy kimono answered with a big smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Shinji, looking up to the woman, feeling no hostile intent, just pure joy.

"I am Sindel, your great-great-grandmother."

"My great-great-grandmother," Shinji repeated, his eyes widening.

"And this is my assistant and head maid, Fumitan Admoss," she gestured to the woman behind her, who bowed respectfully.

"Please to meet you, young master Shinji." Fumitan said politely. "I look forward to serving you."

Shinji looked at the two women and the large house behind them in wonder.

"And this is…your home?" Shinji asked again.

"Yes, my dear child, and now it is your home, as well." Sindel said with a wide smile.

"Come, let us show you inside." Fumitan said, grabbing his things and following behind him and Sindel.

As soon as the little boy stepped inside, he was greeted again, this time by a line of female servants.

"Welcome, young Master Shinji," they greeted in unison.

Shinji just gasped in awe.

Sindel just smiled at his reaction, but then a sudden thought occurred to her.

How would he take to Sheeva and Mileena? Mostly Sheeva when he met them?

Sheeva served her along with the Lin Kuei and the Black Dragons, striking at the family's enemies from the shadows, having delegated her security duties to her adopted daughter, Mileena, who, despite her deformity in which she always had to disguise in public, blended in quite well, with teachings from herself, Jade and Kitana, she was no longer the crazed, deranged, power mad empress she had been before, but was still somewhat childish at certain times.

It might be too much for the little boy if he were to meet Sheeva now, with her imposing and intimidating form. Besides, she was in Hong Kong with the Black Dragons, but she would be back soon. She would have to keep the Shokan woman hidden until Shinji was acclimated enough to the house and the family.

 _'Given his young age, it shouldn't be too difficult, but still,'_ the woman thought before turning to her assistant.

"Fumitan," Sindel called.

"Yes, Lady Sindel?" Fumitan replied.

"Show my great-grandson to his new room, and then get him cleaned up for dinner. I need to make a call. I'll be there shortly."

"At once, Lady Sindel." her assistant bowed.

* * *

(Gehirn later that day)

Gendo and Naoko Akagi were engaged in a 'meeting', they soon found themselves interrupted when his intercom chimes. Irritated to no end at the interruption, Gendo angrily presses the button before replying.

"What is it? I'm in a meeting." He demanded, and the feminine voice of his secretary flows out of his intercom as it replies.

'Mr. Ikari, there's a call for you from the branch here in Japan from a company called White Lotus Industries.'

His brows furrowed in confusion.

"White Lotus Industries? Maybe they've finally decided to allow us use of their generators. Did they say as to why?" Gendo asked.

'It's regarding your son, sir. He's been placed into their care.'

"WHAT?" Gendo's fury is without bounds as he yells, "THAT'S NOT WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK HIM UP!"

Naoko is so badly startled, she falls to the floor, naked, while Gendo keeps yelling.

"GET ME IN TOUCH WITH THAT BRANCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" The fright in Miss Okana's voice is palpable as Gendo seethes. A minute later, she says, "Connected, sir."

"White Lotus Industries. This is Jade Yin speaking."

"Ms. Yin, this is Gendo Ikari in Tokyo-3. I demand to know why my son is in the custody of someone he's not supposed to be with."

"Your son was found by our employee, alone and miserable, two hours after you ditched him, Mr. Ikari." Jade's voice has a tinge of anger as she goes on. "As far as our employee and I are concerned, young Shinji's case is one of cruelly wanton abandonment by a parent."

"This matter does not concern you or your employee, Ms. Jade. I expect him to be transferred over to the one he was supposed to be with by day's end."

"Who was supposed to take care of him?"

"Toshi Sakamiya." Gendo replied, leaning intently over the intercom and adds, "I encourage you to obey me."

But to his surprise, she chuckled and replied, "First off, I answer to only one man, and he's a man more powerful than you could ever hope to be, and secondly, I don't take orders from scum like you who abandons their own blood. Thirdly, I was just informed that the man you originally tasked to 'care' for him is dead, killed in an accident hours ago." she finished.

This surprised Gendo.

"I wasn't notified," he said.

"Now you know. Considering his many many scuffles with local law enforcement, drunken behaviors, etc., it's safe to say he was not fit to care for young Shinji, just like you!" she said.

"Now, see here, you don't know me, you have no idea who I am. I'm the wrong person to play games with." The man warned.

"No, it's you who doesn't know. If you want to contest this in court, go ahead and try, but given your past as a bar brawler, and your willingness to commit child abandonment and many brushes with the law, there is no chance in hell that you would ever have your way in court."

"Irrelevant, as the child's only surviving parent, I have the final say in all matters regarding his care."

"You gave up that right when you left him, fool. He will be well taken care of with family." Jade said.

"I am the only family he has left!" Gendo shouted again and Jade laughed.

"I was referring to his mother's side. I'm very well connected to her family. There is so much you don't know, so much about Yui that you didn't know. She was such a beautiful little lotus."

"A beautiful…lotus?"

"But I digress, if you wish to contact him, you'll have to do it through us."

"Why not through the main branch of White Lotus through the owner?" asked Gendo.

"It's within their rights to request to it, cut downs on junk mail and bypasses that bureaucratic BS." Jade answered.

Gendo had felt like he had lost this round.

"I'm not going to change your stance on this, am I?"

"Not a chance."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Ms. Yin, may I ask for naming conditions regarding his care?" asked Gendo, hoping to turn this to his favor somehow.

'You may not, as I said before, he will be well taken care of by his mother's family. There's much you didn't know about Yui, before her untimely passing, how much family she had. Even if you knew who they are, it's highly doubtful that you'll get your way with them." Jade replied.

"Now, listen here-"

'There's nothing further to discuss, but I'm going to give you a piece of cryptic advice before I hang up, and hopefully never hear your voice again. When you look into the eyes of the dragon, you will get burned." the woman finished, hanging up.

' _What the hell did she mean? There was much about Yui that I didn't know, granted she hadn't spoken that much about her family, not that I wanted to know and mostly because she looked apprehensive each time someone brought up the subject of her family, and then there was that lotus tattoo on her right forearm. Could it have been a birthmark?' G_ endo thought, processing all of this.

All the while Naoko had gathered her clothes and left the room, she failed to notice the sub-commander had heard the entire conversation, and the wheels in his mind began to work. He ran back through the years he had known Yui, and how he eventually found out the truth. That she was a member of the most powerful family in Asia, the Kangs.

They were so well-known and feared and respected around the world that even the Mafias, underworld crime families, would dare not cross their path. Many had tried and failed. So when Yui came to his university, she changed her name, so people wouldn't target her or anybody she became close to.

' _And now they have her son,'_ the man thought with a small smile, deciding to head back to his office.

* * *

(In Beijing)

In the city of Beijing, in one of the tallest buildings in the business district, stood a young man of twenty-four. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a well-rounded, muscular physique. He wore a red and black causal business suit without the jacket, with a vest. Though, he personally preferred his black and red Kung Fu gi. His name was Liu Kang, the owner CEO of White Lotus Industries.

His company was one of the well-known throughout the world, known for their medical technologies, sufficient energy generators, communications tech, etc. He had been many things throughout the centuries; he was a master, a warlord, a warrior, an emperor, a legend, an all-around hero.

The door to his office opened and in stepped a young woman that looked like she was in her twenties, but wasn't. She had long, jet-black hair that was tied in a ponytail, clear blue eyes, and wore a dark blue, long-sleeve cheogasm dress with blue, high-heeled pumps. The only makeup she wore was dark blue eye shadow and nothing else.

Her name was Kitana Kang, the wife of Liu, former Empress of Netherworld and Princess of Edenia. She snuck up stealthily behind her husband, but he merely smiled, having already sensed her presence; they made it a point to keep their skills as sharp as possible, even in times of peace.

"Hello, honey," Liu said, causing her to giggle.

"Your skills remain as sharp as ever, darling. Of course, this is to be expected from the dragon." said Kitana.

Liu slipped his arms around her waist, smiling broadly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The price of peace is eternal vigilance. I would never allow myself to grow complacent. It's the first step towards defeat." he said.

"Indeed."

"I just had the most interesting conversation with your mother regarding our grandson," said Liu, sitting her down the couch.

Kitana sighed; she knew this conversation was coming.

"She said you thought it best that Shinji remain in Japan for now instead of bringing him here."

"Liu, even though we've had millennia worth of planning for this, it still hurts to know that we lost another one of our children. It's even worse on poor Shinji, losing his mother and being abandoned, and then suddenly being uprooted from his birth home, maybe even too overwhelming for him. He's at a vulnerable place, emotionally. Having Shinji remain in Japan with my mother is for the best right now." she explained.

Liu merely looked in thought before replying.

"I see your point, but what concerns me is Gendo. From our Intel on him, he doesn't like taking no for an answer. The man is said to be obsessive. I am afraid of what he might try."

Kitana put a comforting hand on his.

"Let him try something, and he'll see firsthand what it means to look into the eye of the dragon."

"That's my line," her husband laughed. "But it sounds better coming from you. You are the Dragoness."

"Alright, Shinji can stay in Japan for the time being, but during the holidays, he's sent here so we can begin his training and he can learn of his heritage and, eventually, the truth about what Yui was doing and what that disgrace of a husband of hers is doing. Have we heard anything from Kaval's people?"

"Yes, some of the Black Dragons have successfully infiltrated GEHIRN with ease; their security isn't as top notch as they say it is." his wife answered.

"Good, that will help in the long run to keep us more than a few steps ahead of Gendo."

They both rose to their feet and prepared to leave for the day.

"One more question: has Sindel decided on a bodyguard/companion for Shinji? Kung Lao has-"

"One step at a time, darling; he still has yet to meet Mileena, Jade and Sheeva. My mother wondered how he was going to take to Sheeva and Mileena. I told her we would cross that bridge when we get to it." Kitana said, taking his arm and leaving the office and heading home for the day.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: Here's the second chapter of Dragon's Bloodline, I wanted mirror this like one of TOAT's stories Hope from the Future. This merely a brief character study as to what the Kang family or Kang clan, call what them what you want, is and how far they've come since being transported from the MK universe. And yes that is the Fumitan Admoss from Gundam IBO. Now the next chapter will introduce Smoke's Lin Kuei, and Nightwolf's family, and some of Shinji's extended family, provided I come up with decent names for them. That's it read and review and be cool


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon's Bloodline

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Two years after the events of MKX, Liu Kang and Kitana along with the other Revenants leave the Nether realm, and are offered a chance to start anew, by becoming the family to Shinji Ikari.

Mortal Kombat/Evangelion crossover

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3

"Lady Sindel." Fumitan said from her office door way, while Sindel was over looking some paper work

"Yes, Fumitan?" answered the woman not taking her eyes off the paper

"Dinner is about to be served, and Mileena has arrived." said with a bow Fumitan causing Sindel to look up

"She's here already? What about Sheeva?" inquired Sindel

"She has also arrived but is hiding now. She is aware of young Shinji's residency here, and she doesn't wish to scare him with her presence." answered Fumitan

"I see, that's wise, please prepare Shinji for dinner then tell Sheeva to remain in her room until he has gone to bed." Sindel instructed

"At once my lady." said Fumitan leaving Sindel alone

Putting her papers back in her desk, Sindel left towards the foyer, as she arrived a smile graced her face when she saw Mileena near the stairs. She grown out her hair a little bit over the years, not as long as Kitana's hers or Jade's. She had a shapely figure that most women young or old would kill or die for. She was wearing a causal knee length dark pink business dress, with black heels, her face could be almost be mistaken for Kitana herself, but chose to look like someone else.(A/N I'm not quite certain who should she look like, so think of her disguise as a mix of Kitana and Kiriko from Tenchi Muyo GXP or just Kiriko)

"Mileena welcome home." Sindel greeted "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly. I understand, you've brought Shinji home. Where is he? I'm very eager to meet him." said Mileena in a giddy tone

"Fumitan, went to prepare him for dinner, then you can freshen up yourself, considering your long trip, from Busan Korea, did Chul-Moo agree to our terms?" asked Sindel with interest in her voice getting nod

"I might have had to strong arm him a bit, but he has agreed to house some of our more "Sensitive" materials" to one of his warehouses, provided we spare some people to track down some deadbeats."

"Interesting, I hope he isn't expecting to send our top level people to collect on late payments, it would be a waste of time and our resources."

"No, even he knows better than to waste our time with such trivial matters." replied Mileena as the two began walking after the servants took her things.

"How is little Shinji settling in? I heard it had only been ten days since he moved in, how is he coping the loss of his mother and his abandonment?"

"I've been helping him through it, we're taking it one day at a time, his first few nights I've seen him cry himself to sleep. And sometimes in the mornings, I find him cuddled next to me, desperately hoping none of this is a cruel dream, it reminded me of Kitana when she was his age. " Sindel explained

"I see, and what of Gendo Ikari? Are we sure he won't try anything to regain control over Shinji's custody?"

"Trust me dear, no court would ever condone, child abandonment for any reason, plus it also helps that he has a criminal record and he's been known to work with others who are less than reputable."

"Yet those same people won't even think about crossing us, not even for him." Mileena surmised getting a nod from Sindel

"Right, but I suspect he might try." the white haired woman said.

The two walked in silence , until they ran into Fumitan and Shinji right beside her on their way to the dining room.

"Ms Mileena, its good to see you again, I take it your trip went well." said Fumitan while Shinji looked up in curiosity

"It did, and you must be little Shinji." said Mileena looking down on the child kneeling down to his level. "My name is Mileena Edenia, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Are you also apart of the family?" asked Shinji getting a nod from Mileena

"Yes, she's my adopted daughter , think of her as one of your distant aunts or great aunt." Sindel inputted

"Great aunt?" Shinji repeated tilting at the beautiful woman his head in confusion.

"Yes, your old Great granny Sindel adopted me after a near death experience, I was all alone like you, so she took me in and raised me as one of her own." Mileena explained

 _'Old great Granny! I 'll make her pay for that!'_ thought Sindel with her eye twitching

A servant walked up to Sindel and whispered something into her ear, the woman narrowed her eyes in seriousness.

"Fumitan take Shinji on to the dining room, Mileena and I will be along shortly." said Sindel

Fumitan nodded and ushered the little boy along, who briefly glanced back at the two women in wonder.

"Mother what has happened?" asked Mileena

"Its as I suspected, a plot to kidnap Shinji." Sindel informed "One of our operatives within Gehrin has overheard Gendo Ikari talking about smuggling to Japan an American criminal, who abducts and …..butchers children, his name is Billy Kincaid."

"No! Even he wouldn't dare go that far!" exclaimed Mileena her eyes widening "To send a child killer after Shinji!"

"Apparently yes, his initial plan is to make us, or rather me look incapable of caring for Shinji, since custody was officially transferred over to me this morning, then Gendo would use it for leverage against me, he's proving to be desperate and extremely foolish than I thought."

"You got custody that quickly?!"

"Yes, lots of money and lots friends, darling."

"We need to increase the manor's security-"

The white haired woman shook her head

"No, increasing security would cause a panic, and allow the would be kidnapper and Gendo know we're on to them, we can't have that."

"So what do we do?" the former Khanum asked itching to go after Kincaid "We cannot let that monster anywhere near Shinji."

Sindel thought for a moment

"We let him think this manor's security is low, it'll make the fool overconfident, overconfidence is an exploitable trait, then we strike!"

The two began walking to the dining room to join with Shinji and Fumitan, while continuing to further converse. They stopped short when they reached the vast dining hall. Meanwhile Sheeva from further down the hall stepped out of the shadows had overheard their entire conversation.

"Hmmm." mused the Shokan slinking back into the shadows

* * *

(A few nights later)

The manor was darkened, all the lights were out, all occupants were asleep all was quiet ….or so it would seem. The man known as Billy Kincaid(A/N anyone who has seen Spawn the cartoon or has read the comic knows what he looks like)

Wearing all black, the portly man, cased the place, finding no security around the very large mansion not even any guards, in this secluded part of the country. He took out a photo of his intended target and smiled sadistically.

"Heh Heh, Heh, ha." he cackled evilly

He went around the vast back way, unaware of the security cameras hidden on the roof, Kincaid saw a window cracked opened, being the deranged psychopath that he was did not suspect the window was cracked opened on purpose. The man carefully opened it and slid in though his fat frame made it hard at first, he silently closing the window.

"This is a nice place," he whispered in giggling tone "Now where is my playmate?"

Little did he know he was being watched by a pair of yellow eyes each glaring at the psycho .

He made his way down the pitch black hallway, he reached the stairs and stopped to check if the coast was clear. Kincaid went up the stairs catching his breath on the next to the last step.

"Thi -is is a big place, but still, I can smell him, he is near."

The killer went up and entered another vast hallway he gave a silent groan, but still continued onward, the doors were all the same but he carefully checked everyone of them as he went along, til finally on the fifth door on the right, he peered inside to find a little boy sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh, now you're mine." he cackled quietly before slowly opening the door

Suddenly Kincaid felt a strong grip on his shoulder

"No, he isn't. " a deep voice spoke before tossing him from the door with incredible strength.

The lights came on instantaneously and the mad man found himself surrounded with armed guards mostly female pointing their rifles at him, if the red targeting laser pointers were any indication, they parted to allow an older woman wearing a purple kimono along with another young woman dressed in her nightgown, walked through while they still had their guns trained on him.

"The child murder known as Billy Kincaid." She spoke in perfect proper English

"W-who the hell are you are you?" the portly man asked surprised and frightened

The guards quickly cuffed the man and kept him on his knees.

"Do-yo-" he started say

SMACK!

Sindel backhanded the man with ferocity.

"Silence! You don't get to talk this is my house! I am in control here, understand? "

Sindel looked at the disgusting man's grin and took it as an automatic yes, which made what she planned to do all the more enjoyable as she paced the room.

"How many children did you murder in America?"

"Heh, heh Ha, Ha Ha, twenty eight." he answered in cackling tone angering Sindel further

"Who was it that sent you here?"

Billy struggled a bit in his bonds, a guard jammed the front of her rifle on the back of his head.

"A man with glasses, brought me here to this country with men in black, they called him ….Ikari " the man replied

Sindel and Fumitan's eyes widened as they looked at each other before glaring at the man as he confirmed what they were told

"Heh, man said, to "play" with the little boy, make him -

Punch!

"Enough!" Sindel growled punched in the man in the face in righteous fury causing him to bleed from his mouth

"To think Gendo would go this far, sending a child killer after his own son." Fumitan whispered barely containing the horror in her voice

"I know Fumitan, and I also know this is the bastard son of the American Senator Scott Mcmillan, and he's been pulling strings all across America to protect you from law enforcement for the severity of your crimes, well I'm afraid "daddy" won't be able save you this time, because you are on foreign soil you also trespassed onto my home, and threaten my great grandson, and for that you must pay ...with your life."

With that Sindel's hair came to life and wrapped itself around Kincaid's fat neck. Much to his shock, and proceeding to choke him.

"Lady Sindel wait!" called Fumitan calmly walking up to her lady's side not at all bothered by her unnatural hair.

The glasses woman whispered into her ear, then Sindel slowly let go.

"I see, so she wants to be the one to .."

"Yes, his hands have been stained with blood of many innocent children, she wants to pull them off." explained Fumitan

"Very well, take this monster to meet my monster." ordered Sindel with a smile on her face.

"NO NO, LET GO OF ME! DADDY!" Billy Kincaid whined out loud as he was dragged away.

"Now that is done, tell Jade to contact Senator Mcmillan in the morning, and let him know about the sitiuation regarding his son, and I wish to make an arraignment, one that might benefit us both."

"Yes, my lady."

"Great granny." a voice called from up the stairs

Sindel turned to see Shinji up from bed clad in his PJ's rubbing his eyes with sleep.

"Shinji what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Sindel in a motherly concerned tone

"I heard a noise and I got scared."

"Everything is fine now, my little star light, go back to bed."

"I-I'm scared to sleep alone."

"Then I'll sleep with you." Mileena said coming out in a long pink nightgown and veil over her mouth.

"No! Wait!" Fumitan cried out surprising the two women "I will."

Mileena looked irked while Sindel looked surprised at her assistant, has she really grown attached to little Shinji already?

"Can she great granny?" asked Shinji

The white haired woman looked between her daughter and assistant, unsure for a moment but nodded.

"Fumitan take Shinji back to bed, and lay with him until he falls asleep, Mileena you will come with me."

Mileena looked like she wanted protest but decided to comply. The younger woman let a slight victorious smirk cross her features as she walked up the stairs, while the dark haired woman walked down the stairs. The blue haired woman ushered little Shinji along while bidding goodnight to his grandmother and great aunt.

"You'll get your chance soon, but right now we have a more pressing matter to attend to." said Sindel

* * *

(Another room of the manor )

Billy Kincaid was tossed quiet roughly into a large dark room, with traditional wooden flooring, he ran around in the the dark breathing heavily in fear.

"I-I-I need to find a way out!" the fat man exclaimed in fright

"There is no way out." a deep female voice spoke from the darkness the darkness

Just then torches that were on the walls suddenly lit the room but only slightly. Billy could hear heavy slow heavy footsteps approaching him from the shadows of the room

"W-who are you?" he asked

The figured revealed herself to be seven feet tall, rippling with muscles, pouring out of every arm and leg, she had an eight back, a black mohawk adorning her head with a ponytail behind and small horns circling her head like a crown.

She wore a two piece swim suit with a gold belt around her waist with spiked shoulder pads and metal bracelets on her ankles, her hands had four fingers, and two toes, she had cheetah pattern spots on some parts of her body, and she red yellowish eyes, and she had four arms!

"Ah what are you?!" asked the man now in complete fear, as the monster woman stood in front of him.

" I am Sheeva and I am the last thing you'll ever see." she answered grabbing his arms roughly

"GARGH!"Billy yelled out in pain as felt arms literally being ripped from their sockets

Sheeva kept pulling and pulling until

RIPPP!

She had ripped both of his arms off, literally and figuratively

"ARGHH! ARGH!"

The killer screams echoed through the room, as blood was rushing out of his sides, then Sheeva kicked him hard in the chest sending him to the floor leaving him to bleed to death.

"Aw, Sheeva I wanted to do that." Mileena whined

"Good work Sheeva, he will never hurt an innocent child ever again." Sindel said looking at the bleeding man

"Thank you my lady, how young master Shinji?" she asked

"Fumitan is with him now, thank you for watching him while he slept, I know you wish to meet him soon and you will I promise."

"I've already called for a clean up mother, this room will be sanitized shortly." Mileena said

"Good, now off to bed both you, we have a full day ahead of us."

Both Sheeva and Mileena nodded and went back to their respective rooms, while Sindel just looked at the dying child killer on the floor with a blank expression.

 _'As Shao Khan would say; Fatality.'_ she thought

* * *

(China Tianzi mountains)

Deep the forests of then Tianzi mountains, stood a massive Chinese temple, hidden from the world, for more than a thousand years. Inside on his knees was a muscular man with long sliver hair, he wore a black and gray sleeveless ninja outfit(Smoke's outfit from MK9) minus the mask, and grey eyes. His name was Smoke grandmaster of this world's Lin Kuei. He had his eyes closed in deep meditation in front of the Lin Kuei symbol, strengthening his mind and spirit.

The sound of doors had opened, and in walk one of his teachers. A young Chinese man of twenty three , he had short spikey black hair and lean muscular frame wearing a training Gi of gray, entered the room and bowed in respect to his grandmaster

"Grandmaster Smoke." he addressed "Please excuse the interruption."

Smoke opened his eyes and replied without turning around

"Yes Chen, what is it?" he asked

"A message from one of the black dragon operatives , a recent development in the Gehirn Organization, regarding a child in the care of one, Gendo Ikari." he said

"Oh and what would this development be?" the man questioned before standing up and turning around

"The child is showing some signs of abnormal abilities, they speculate it could be a defect in her genetics and plan to replace her."

His grandmaster furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"Did they say what kind of abnormalities?"

"No, Grandmaster, the head of Gehirn wanted the girl disposed of immediately and the next one prepared."

"Hmm, this could work well towards our advantage in the long run. Contact Kaval, and have his operatives bring her here." Smoke ordered "She will be safe with us."

"At once Grandmaster."

Chen bowed and departed the room leaving Smoke alone to continue his meditation.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: To anybody who has read reviewed and followed the story so far, you have my thanks, I hope you didn't think I wasn't going to put in a fatality scene. After all what's Mortal Kombat without the legendary: FATALITY line. To explain yes that is or was Billy Kincaid from Spawn, I had no intention of using him in my other story Hellspawn and the Amazon, so I decided to put him here, and make an example of him. And sorry I couldn't fit Nightwolf's clan into this chapter, my plan for them changed, But the not Lin Kuei, you can probably guess who they're talking about. Two Rei's are gonna be in the story. Next chapter might introduce Nightwolf's family or a major timeskip, feel free to suggest anything. The poll on my profile is still up, please read and review and stay cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon's Bloodline

By StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: Two years after the events of MKX, Liu Kang and Kitana along with the other Revenants leave the Nether realm, and are offered a chance to start anew, by becoming family to Shinji Ikari.

Mortal Kombat/Evangelion crossover

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter four

One week had passed since the incident at Edenia Manor, since then, Sindel and Liu (in Hong Kong) were both putting some heavy duty pressure on the American senator Scott McMillian to hamstring the Marduk Institute and GEHIRN, now undergoing an official name change to NERV, to select suitable pilots for the future, while the Evangelions were still in development.

While Gendo tried to use his own 'connections' to combat McMillan on the issue, even going as far as threatening to expose the truth about his illegitimate and now-deceased child killer son, McMillan countered that he would expose him for smuggling Billy to Japan, for he anonymously received proof of that two days after the incident.

Adding to that, McMillan was more afraid of the Kangs than of Gendo himself, knowing that they would expose all of his other dirty dealings, since they had deep influence across North America.

Gendo himself was angered; not only did his plan fail, but Sindel Edenia was now onto him and he still couldn't understand how or why she had taken custody of Shinji in a short time or what relation she had to Yui. She was wealthy, sure, but she couldn't have that amount of sway that she had. She was just some old, rich socialite.

Those thoughts quickly shifted when he received an anonymous, unmarked package. Opening it, he saw that it was the severed arms of Billy Kincaid, with a note saying:

 **Consider this your first and last warning.**

Needless to say, Gendo did not press any further, focusing on his tasks within his agency for the time being, while planning to further exploit his son when the time came. Perhaps even swindle his way into Sindel's finances.

So now, Sindel was watering her personal garden while Shinji was down by the lake with Fumitan and Mileena.

Sindel glanced at the trio from down below. It brought joy to her heart, seeing Shinji healing from his recent tragedies and connecting with one of his family members, although he was not yet aware of the dangers of being in the family, the enemies they have made throughout the centuries, because of the power and influence they possessed.

Should Shinji's existence be discovered, he would be a target to capture or kill, just to get to them. The Kang family wouldn't allow that. They would end that enemy's life before the attempt would be made.

"Lady Sindel," a female maid said, getting her attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Sindel asked.

"There's someone in the foyer waiting for you, a Native American man, by the name of Nashoba." the maid answered.

"Nashoba? AKA, Nightfang?" Sindel asked in surprise. "The great-great-grandson of Nightwolf."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well, I will be there at once." she said, putting down her watering can.

Before she could make her way inside, an apache man in his mid to late-twenties stood in her garden, several feet in front her.

He was muscular, but not overly muscular, or heavyset muscular like his great-great-grandfather was. He had long, black hair with a blue headband around his forehead. He had blue eyes with a scar above his left eye. He wore a blue and black business suit with a red shirt underneath and blue tie. A smile graced the woman's face.

"You know, your great-grandfather had an odd habit of just appearing and disappearing out of thin air when people least expect it. I've always wondered how he did it. But I almost wish you hadn't inherited that same trait."

He chuckled and replied in a young voice (think the voice of Conner from Assassin's Creed 3)

"Sorry that trait didn't skip me, but it may have skipped my little sister, though," Nashoba replied with a humorful chuckle.

"Indeed, what brings you all the way to my side of Japan, Nashoba?" asked Sindel.

"I'm here on business regarding some new medical drugs that one of your major pharmaceutical branches had developed. Also, word has come through the wire that you now have your great-granddaughter's son in your care, and my father is curious to know if he's shown any signs of abilities yet?"

Sindel walked over towards the end of the garden and peered at the trio below before answering him.

"It's too soon to tell. Shinji is still young and growing. His mother didn't manifest her abilities until she was eight years old." answered Sindel.

"I see. Well, as my grandfather once told me: 'Whereever may we plant the seed, it's up to us to make sure it grows beautifully'."

"Indeed, how's the rest of your family and tribe by the way?" asked Sindel

"We're all doing well. My sister Angeni has recently become one of the youngest grad students within the family, majoring in medicine and she's already lined for a job at a major pharmaceutical tech company in America.

My brother Galen is working on the housing projects in Guatemala, and my younger brother Elsu is in New York, but he'll be going to Shanghai soon. As for my tribe, we keep the traditions that my great-grandfather instilled in us alive while continually adapting to the modern age."

"One eye on the past and one eye on the present," Sindel said.

"Yes."

Before their conversation could continue, the trio of Mileena, Fumitan and Shinji walked up the steps to them.

"Greetings, Nashoba, it is good to see you again." said Fumitan while Shinji looked up at the man in curiosity.

"It's good to see you again, as well, Ms. Admoss, Mileena, and you must be little Shinji." he said, peering down at the boy with a smile.

Shinji nodded shyly.

"My name is Nashoba Maikoh. It means 'Wolf' in Native American." he spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Native…American?" Shinji titled his head in confusion. "Like the Americans?"

"Yes, well, actually, my people actually pre-dated the Americans in America. We've held -"

Nashoba, can you please skip the history lesson?" Sindel asked, seeing the man raise an eyebrow.

"It's never too early to learn, Sindel, especially at his tender age." replied Nashoba.

"Didn't you say the same thing just as we were about to receive Shinji, ma'am?" questioned Fumitain with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, but that was different."

"How different?"

Sindel's face vaulted anime-style, since she couldn't come up with an answer. Over a thousand years of a second life, countless battles, and she couldn't come up with a retort for that.

How embarrassing.

"We'll…talk about it more later, right now, it's time for lunch. Will you be joining us, Nashoba?" asked Sindel, diverting the subject.

"I'd be delighted, Sindel." Nashoba replied.

Shinji looked up inquisitively at the adults, while Mileena said to him, "Don't worry, dearie, you'll learn in due time."

Mileena then took his hand and walked behind the pair with Fumitan trailing behind them.

* * *

(China, port of Ningbo)

Grandmaster Smoke, along with his student, Chen, stood at the port of Ningbo, awaiting one of many of the Black Dragon's shipping boats. He then pulled out a picture of the young girl about to be brought to him. She had pale skin, red eyes and blue hair. The blue hair reminded him of a rumored female cryomancer in his old universe with white hair.

Folding his arms, he sighed, taking in the silence around the deserted docks, although he remained calm, and Smoke sensed his student was getting a bit antsy and impatient.

"Have patience, Chen, they will be here soon." Smoke said sagely.

"My apologies for my anxiousness, master, I relish the chance to welcome a new student into our ranks." replied Chen.

"Is that all that is, Chen? Or is it because she reminds you of your sister, whom you lost when your village was attacked?"

Chen sighed sadly, confirming his master's suspicions. Many years ago when he was a young boy, Smoke was passing through a small village in the mountains in the northwest of Beijing, only to find it under attack by a group of bandits under the command of a corrupt colonel extorting protection money from the local villages in the area.

When Chen's village couldn't pay, they made an example of it, homes were destroyed, crops were being burned, and men, women and children were being slaughtered. It wasn't until Smoke appeared and fought with the bandits, driving them all away single handedly. But sadly, the damage was done, and among the survivors, Chen, as a boy of eight years old, was cradling the body of his younger sister, with the bodies of his dead parents at his side.

In Chen's grief, he manifested an ability to control a strange, blue energy and struck back at the remaining bandits who targeted him. Seeing this, Smoke took it upon himself to take Chen in; he would be but one of many ninja of the new Lin Kuei he would train for the modern age.

"I am, master, I…miss her, my mother and father every day. I just wish I could have done something to save them. I wish I could have manifested my powers sooner."

"You were just a small boy then, so there was nothing you could have done that day," said Smoke, looking at his pupil.

"It could have been worse, if you hadn't been there, master, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Smoke smiled behind his mask, and a sudden loud noise caught the pair's attention. A large, black legend yacht started coming up fast, with two dragon symbols on both sides, indicating it was the property of the Black Dragons. It started to slow down as it reached port. Smoke and Chen approached expectedly as the boat came to a complete stop. Some of the crew began to disembark. Securing the boat tightly to the cleats, the crewmembers began to move several small boxes off the ship.

"Master Smoke, Chen." a voice spoke from the stairway, gaining pair's attention.

A tall, muscular man, of half-Caucasian half-Samoan ethnicity, with brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair, with tribal Samoan tattoos on his forearms and left shoulder, and a black dragon on his right shoulder.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a vest and black cargo pants with work boots. His name was Kaval, the great-grandson of Kabal, the founder of the Black Dragons, and unlike in their old universe, this one was more of a secret task force agency than a clan/syndicate, working in secret to defend the world from various inward threats, ranging from eliminating terrorists and corrupted government officials to overthrowing corrupt governments and regimes from within.

He stepped off the stairs and bowed respectfully to the Lin Kuei ninja, who bowed back in return.

"It's good to see you again, Kaval. I'm a little surprised you had come here yourself." remarked Smoke.

"Well, when I heard that Liu and Kitana were finally making their move, I thought to move quickly, like my great-grandpa always did, so I got my people in almost all branches of the newly-named NERV agency. In the smallest spots sometimes comes the biggest of surprises."

"Indeed. Where is the girl?" asked Chen.

As if on que, a Japanese woman with short, black hair appeared, dressed in a full-on black bodysuit with a matching jacket, and in her arms was a sleeping girl with pale skin and blue-brownish hair, wearing a simple red dress. The woman stepped lightly down the steps, cradling her body gently.

"Master Smoke, Chen, this is one of my operatives within NERV who saved this girl from being killed by a scientist under Gendo's orders. Haraka Shitow." Kaval introduced the woman.

"Master Smoke, Master Chen," she acknowledged with respect while bowing.

"And this must be the girl," said Chen, looking the child sleeping in Haraka's arms.

"Yes, though I couldn't get her out of that place fast enough," Haraka answered, "but with the way Gendo was 'raising' her, and I use that term loosely, and how they almost…"

Kaval held up a hand, indicating that they got the point.

"Tell me," Smoke said, "what kind abnormalities was this girl displaying?"

"I'm not quite certain, but according to Dr. Naoko Akagi, she unconsciously manifested a strange, yellow energy field. It surrounded her, kept the doctor and anyone else from getting near her, and it wasn't until after an hour later that the field dissipated. Afterwards, Gendo Ikari ordered her to be in quarantine." explained Haraka.

"Quarantine?" asked both master and student in unison.

"Yes, from what I was able to gather, Dr. Akagi argued that this event warranted further study on her, but Gendo wouldn't have it, so he ordered for her to be terminated and replaced."

"Terminated?!" asked Smoke.

"Replaced?" repeated Chen.

Haraka began to explain Rei's true origins, and what purpose she was made for. Chen merely looked at the girl as she slept peacefully in Haraka's arms, a brief image of his younger sister passed through his eyes, but quickly faded. It disgusted him to think that Gendo Ikari would just create her, only to use and discard her, like an object. His musing broke when master Smoke waved his hand above the girl's sleeping form.

"An ethereal-like energy surrounds this girl. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before." Smoke mused.

The gray-haired man gently took the girl from Haraka without waking her, then she handed Chen a bottle of pills, much to his confusion, but she merely said she would explain later, and instructed him to contact the Maikoh family when he got the chance.

"We'll take good care of her. You have our word." Smoke assured as he and Chen both bowed in respect before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

"That woman you mentioned, Naoko Akagi, she argued that this young girl's abilities warranted further study, yes?" Kaval asked.

"Yeah, apparently, her and Gendo haven't quite been in the same arena lately, not since her daughter, Ritsuko, started working for NERV," explained Haraka, seeing her boss put a hand to her chin in thought.

"I think we can use that to our advantage, get her to play for the good guys."

Haraka couldn't help but nod in agreement, feeling that Naoko was just wasting her talents in NERV, and having just discovered a recent plot to end her life since her usefulness had come to an end.

"I'll extend the olive branch then, boss."

"Do it on the down-low, Shitow. If this guy's as single-minded as you said when we last spoke, then he won't bat an eyelash if Akagi jumps ship."

"Will do, boss," Shitow said.

* * *

(Edenia Manor early evening)

The sun was beginning to set as young Shinji was exploring further down the lake, looking at the different-colored koi fish that inhabited the pond; his great-grandmother went to great lengths to make sure most of the fish were preserved here in one of many her private lakes, in the wake of Second Impact wiping out almost half of all humans, animals and sea creatures alike.

Shinji placed his hand in the water, giggling at the fish as they swam near him, unaware that he was being carefully watched by a certain Shokan woman. A small squirrel suddenly ran up to Shinji and chittered as if saying "hello" to Shinji before scurrying away. Another small animal in a form of a small bird came fluttering in front of Shinji as if also saying "hello".

"Chirp," it squawked.

"Hello, there," Shinji greeted with a smile.

The bird hoovered around the boy before glancing to its right and scurried away in fright as it saw something that Shinji didn't. Shinji looked at his left and saw something move within the bushes.

Curious, the boy walked over to the dark bushes.

"I know you're there," said Shinji. "Don't be afraid."

"I am not afraid," replied a deep voice that tried to sound soft.

"Then come out, please," the boy coaxed.

"You will be afraid if I do, and I don't want to frighten you." the voice spoke again.

More curious than any boy his age should be, Shinji stepped closer and closer, carefully and cautiously, and then he reached out with his right hand.

As if on reflex, Sheeva also stuck her lower right hand out. She felt his little hand wrapping around her index finger of her lower arm. Feeling a sense of her Shokan bravery rising, Sheeva was slowly starting to step out from the darkness, her tall form getting bigger by every step.

Shinji gasped as Sheeva revealed herself, he looked at the single digit finger he held, realizing that she had three fingers on each hand on her upper and lower arms, and she quickly pulled away, much to his surprise.

Shinji looked up at the tall Shokan woman, a bit frightened, but quickly softened up when he looked into her yellow eyes and saw how sad she looked. Sheeva just stood there, awaiting his final reaction; she was almost sure that he would run away in fright, just like the rest of the children have in the years past, but to her initial surprise, he remained standing there.

"W-W-Who are you?" Shinji asked her.

"I-I am Sheeva," she answered hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shinji." he greeted her, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Sheeva had an antelope in headlights look on her face; only a few of the children of the Kang family met her face-to-face, and ran away in fright, his mother, Yui, being among them. Hesitantly, she stuck out her lower right hand, extending one finger to shake. Shinji did so much to her further shock.

Before any other word could be spoken, a voice suddenly interrupted the pair.

"Master Shinji!" a voice called.

Shinji turned to see Fumitan jogging towards him. Sheeva took this chance to slink back into the shadows.

"There you are, young master. It's time for dinner. Your great-grandmother and your Great-Aunt Mileena are waiting for you." said Fumitan.

"But…I…" Shinji started to say before turning to see that Sheeva was gone.

Fumitan looked at the direction he was looking and figured who was there. And to her surprise, he did not shy away in fear of Sheeva like many others had.

"Come along, young master." said the head maid, gently taking his hand and walking back into the house.

Sheeva watched the pair depart, feeling something tingling inside her. It was something she had never felt before, something warm inside.

The Shokan looked at the finger that the boy touched, and she strangely enjoyed the feeling of his little hand wrapped around it. And for the first time in a millennia, too.

Sheeva smiled, not a sadistic, evil smile or a twisted grin, but a genuine smile. As Shinji and Fumitan walked back into, they found Sindel awaiting them at the entrance, with a knowing look on her face that turned into a smile.

"I see you've met our protector, Sheeva," said Sindel to him.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: Well I as I said before, there would be Two different Rei's in this story. And to be clear, there will be no Scorpion/Sub Zero like rivalry between the two, matter of fact I don't know if I could do rivalry like that justice . But my man TOAT suggested plucking the dollar store versions of the bad guys from the not too mentioned MK movie Legacy, and I thought why not. Who should be first a knockoff Baraka? a ripoff Reptile? A discount Kano? You tell me. Haraka Shitow is my OC, think of her like Black Widow. She's embedded within NERV, in the most unlikeliest of places, keeping tabs on their operations . How did you like the meeting between Sheeva and Shinji? Its probably not what you expected but the next chapter will have a little bit of action and introduce Kung Lao, but tell me what else should happen next ? Read and Review and be cool.


End file.
